


Совпадения неизбежны

by outsomnia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Heaven Official's Blessing Inspired, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/pseuds/outsomnia
Summary: Судя по тому, сколько сил у него осталось, его последователей можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. А значит, его длинный путь в качестве бога войны мог завершиться в любой день.
Kudos: 3





	Совпадения неизбежны

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cromo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cromo/gifts).



> хромо, с нг крч.

_set me on fire, so i can rise  
from the demons i’m keeping inside my mind.  
into the flames, all that remains  
is what i needed to keep on believing.  
 **(Chrissy Costanza — Phoenix)**_

Это был один из тех самых плохих дней, когда прошлое настигало Джисона, подобно лавине сносило с ног, и заживо хоронило под толщей снега. Только вместо сугробов ему приходилось иметь дело с сомнениями, страхами и усталостью. В основном от себя.

В конце концов, у бессмертия были свои минусы, а в его существовании не было никакого смысла.

Эра богов пришла к концу, когда люди начали полагаться сначала на себя, затем на технологии, а не на какие-либо высшие силы, тем самым подписав всем небожителям смертный приговор, о котором раньше никто и не задумывался.

Всё просто: боги были бессмертны только пока в них продолжали верить. Стоило им лишиться всех последователей, как они попросту исчезали.

Разумеется, многие из них сумели адаптироваться под современный мир и выжить. Некоторые литературные боги пользовались популярностью у школьников, отчаявшихся получить хорошую оценку. Другие же приходили во снах к наивным девушкам, и витиевато намекали им, что на самом деле являются покровителями любви. Тяжелее всего приходилось богам элементов — те с трудом сводили концы с концами, полагаясь преимущественно на веру оставшихся в деревнях стариков (хотя Джисон скромно подозревал, что надолго этого не хватит, и через поколение, максимум два, выйдет и их время).

Он же, когда-то невообразимо давно, был богом войны, но подвластная ему территория уже не первый век пустовала, покрывшись безлюдными лесами.

Поклоняться ему было некому, но почему-то он всё ещё существовал, хотя должен был пропасть в числе первых. Другие боги войны, чья мощь и число последователей во много раз превосходили его, почти сразу утратили остатки своей силы, обратившись в ничто, но он был по-прежнему жив.

Как абсурдно.

В любом случае, довольно быстро стало ясно, что оставаться на небесах невозможно — с каждым днём интриги там всё нарастали, и все пытались узнать как можно больше секретов друг друга, чтобы с помощью чужих методов обрести новых сторонников, или же и вовсе низвергнуть соперников благодаря грязным приёмам, а затем забрать себе их последователей. Перед угрозой исчезновения многие боги показали свои истинные лица, и смотреть на это у Джисона не было ни малейшего желания.

Первое время он просто странствовал по миру, пытаясь понять, что делать со своей неожиданной свободой и полнейшим отсутствием каких-либо молитв.

(Если кто-то продолжал верить в него, то разве им не стоило просить что-то взамен?)

Но со временем путешествия его утомили, и он решил осесть где-нибудь, чтобы провести неопределённый остаток своих дней в тишине и покое, стараясь при этом помогать людям.

Пускай он и не был силён как прежде, небольшая часть способностей всё же осталась при нём. Их не хватило бы на что-то масштабное — вряд ли он когда-либо сможет снова заставить землю под ногами дрожать, а леса — вспыхнуть пламенем пожаров; как не сумеет и призвать свой давно потерянный меч. Но для более повседневных вещей — найти потерянные ключи, вернуть украденный бумажник прямо из карманов воров, мгновенно собрать разбитое стекло или убрать надоедливое пятно с рубашки, — его нынешних сил было достаточно.

Маленькие чудеса, всего несколько за день, но этого хватало ему, чтобы чувствовать себя не таким бесполезным.

Чтобы не чувствовать вину за то, что он напрасно тратит чужую веру.

Проблема была только в том, что нельзя помочь людям со всеми этими досадными мелочами, если не знаешь, кому именно нужна помощь. Не бегать же ему по улицам с опросом «произошло ли с вами сегодня что-то плохое?» 

Сначала он думал открыть подобие какого-нибудь оккультного магазинчика, но стоило только представить себя перед хрустальным шаром, в окружении мрачных черепов, загадочных карт таро и цветных занавесок, как хотелось смеяться от абсурдности этой идеи.

Следующим в списке был вариант работы барменом — Джисон не раз слышал, что на пьяную голову люди готовы вывалить все свои неурядицы случайному встречному, — но запах алкоголя не особо вдохновлял его на подвиги.

Идея с кофейней пришла неожиданно — однажды в очереди он услышал, как улыбчивый бариста принимая заказ мимоходом поинтересовался, как прошёл день очередной посетительницы, и подумал: вот оно. Так он сможет совместить чудеса, да ещё и занять свободное время готовкой кофе, спонтанной сменой декораций в помещении, и, при желании, даже попытками освоить выпечку. Ему хватило мгновения, чтобы представить, как должна выглядеть кофейня его мечты.

И неважно, что на то, чтобы достойно подготовиться и открыть её, ушёл не один год. Всё же, бессмертие имело и свои плюсы: у него в запасе было всё время мира. В теории.

Судя по тому, сколько сил у него осталось, его последователей можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. А значит, его длинный путь в качестве бога войны мог завершиться в любой день.

Было немного интересно, пропадёт ли он сразу же, стоит только его последнему стороннику утратить веру; или же жалкие остатки его мощи будут исчезать постепенно, а затем исчезнет и он сам, забрав с собой все воспоминания о себе из жизни смертных.

Наверное, для его немногочисленных сотрудников будет странным не помнить своего босса.

Возможно даже, что в кофейне воцарится хаос.

Колокольчик над дверью мелодично зазвенел, отвлекая его от тревожных мыслей. Джисон поспешно повернулся к посетителю, натянув на лицо приветливую улыбку, попутно кивнув Сане в сторону подносов с выпечкой. Утренние посетители обычно были мрачными и хмурыми, и с ними Джисон предпочитал иметь дело сам. Всё же, у него в запасе терпения и вежливости было куда больше, чем у его подопечных, большая часть которых были студентами, совсем юными и неопытными.

Для половины девятого утра посетитель оказался весьма бодрым. Он жизнерадостно поздоровался, бегло пробежался взглядом по меню и почти сразу же сделал заказ, после чего уверенной походкой направился к одному из столиков у окна.

Джисон с любопытством посмотрел ему вслед. Парень был едва ли старше Саны (он сравнил бы с собой, но вот только ему на самом деле было больше двухсот лет), и на первый взгляд в нём не было ничего особенного, но вот только один его позитивный настрой смог за несколько минут развеять то мрачное состояние, в котором Джисон пребывал уже не первый час. Подобное случалось не так уж и часто.

Собрав заказ — американо и сэндвич, тоже ничего особенного, — он подошёл к столику и осторожно оставил его там, пока посетитель был слишком занят тем, что распутывал зарядку своего ноутбука, одновременно пытаясь подключить её к розетке под столом, и разделить с завязавшимся немыслимым узлом проводом для мыши.

А ведь именно для подобных ситуаций и существовали удобные беспроводные мыши. Об этом знал даже Джисон, невероятно далёкий от технологий.

Он не успел сделать и пары шагов, когда за его спиной раздался грохот, затем негромкое ругательство, а следом — звук разбившегося стекла.

Джисон поборол тяжёлый вздох и обернулся.

Видимо, подключив ноутбук, парень совершенно не учёл, что над ним находится стол, и врезался в него. В результате кофе разлился по всему столу, затопив собой салфетки, провода и сам ноутбук, а чашка полетела на пол.

Сана тут же побежала в кладовую за щёткой, пока сам Джисон ринулся к стойке за сухими полотенцами. Насколько бы далёк он ни был от технологий, даже он знал, что кофе вряд ли пойдёт тем на пользу.

Полотенца парень принял с благодарной улыбкой, и принялся спасать свой ноутбук, при этом громко извиняясь и обещая возместить ущерб.

Когда от кофе не осталось ни следа, парень осторожно нажал на кнопку включения, но ничего не произошло. Он нажал на неё ещё раз, затем ещё один, и ещё, но результат был всё тот же.

Он растерянно провёл рукой по волосам, несколько раз осмотрел ноутбук, и ещё раз бережно прошёлся полотенцами по его поверхности, прежде чем снова нажать на кнопку. Попутно негромко бормоча что-то про «дедлайн», «незаконченное задание», и неоднократное «пожалуйста»; и Джисон был слабым человеком.

Пускай это будет первым чудом сегодняшнего дня.

Он спрятал руку за спину, чтобы скрыть короткую вспышку красных искр, и щёлкнул пальцами.

Ноутбук тут же вернулся к жизни, и приветственно замигал экраном, а парень с облегчением выдохнул, и произнёс тихое «спасибо большое, генерал Хан».

Джисон замер.

Конечно, это могло быть просто совпадением. Но он точно знал, что других богов с таким именем и титулом не было. Он чувствовал, что простым совпадением это не было.

Он сам не слышал этот титул последние лет сто.

— Я могу задать вам вопрос? — осторожно спросил он. Он мог показаться странным и спугнуть посетителя, но его сейчас это мало беспокоило.

Он должен был знать.

Парень вопросительно наклонил голову, его брови взметнулись вверх, а на губах играла доброжелательная улыбка. Джисон глубоко вдохнул, собирая мысли в наиболее удачную формулировку.

— Я случайно услышал имя, которые вы только что произнесли, — негромко начал он. — И я практически уверен, что вы обращались к какому-то божеству, но никогда прежде не слышал о ком-то с подобным именем.

— Ах, это… — парень неуверенным жестом потёр шею. — Со стороны эта история, наверное, довольно нелепая, но однажды одного из моих предков, оказавшегося в тяжёлой ситуации в грозу и под открытым небом, спас генерал Хан, бог тех земель, и в качестве благодарности мой прапрадед пообещал, что отныне вся семья будет поклоняться этому генералу, так что...

— Прапрадед? — перебил Джисон. — Но в таком случае, разве это не должно было произойти очень давно?

Достаточно давно, чтобы забыть о нём, и жить дальше.

— Что я могу сказать, моя семья очень ответственно относится к обещаниям, — засмеялся парень. — Да и я не думаю, что так уж плохо верить в кого-то, у кого есть силы, чтобы тебе помочь.

Обещания, да? За свою долгую жизнь Джисон спас столько людей, что они все слились для него в безликую серую толпу, и понять, о ком именно шла речь, он бы не смог.

— Кстати, раз уж я поделился с вами этой небольшой семейной историей, то могу я узнать ваше имя? Мне кажется, это довольно справедливо,— улыбнулся парень, и легко склонил голову, с любопытством глядя на Джисона. — Меня самого зовут Бан Чан.

Как забавно складывались обстоятельства.

— Джисон, — представился он. — Хан Джисон. Рад знакомству.


End file.
